Neither the zombies will destroy what I feel for you
by RomiiSosa
Summary: Tori despierta en un hospital luego de largas semanas en coma, que pasara cuando descubra que el mundo ya no es como antes. horrible summary, pero les va a gustar la historia es de zombis. Jori y Catrina.


Victorious y Icarly no me pertenecen son de Dan Schneider, si fueran mías seria una multimillonaria y hubiese echo que los personajes de Victoria Justice y Elizabeth Gillies fueran una pareja y todo eso ._. jaj ok lean y díganme que les parece

* * *

*Narra Tori*

¿Donde estoy? ¿Esto es un hospital? Oh! Odio los hospitales, hay sangre, enfermedades contagiosas, payasos y enfermeras que se comen las galletas de los pacientes... Esperen un momento ¿Porque estoy en un hospital? Bien Tori recuerda que fue lo ultimo que recuerdas... Estaba en el auto de Beck... ¿Que hacia en el auto de Beck?.. Oh ya recuerdo íbamos a buscar al perro de su tía, si y luego un tipo se atravesó en nuestro camino y... Luego recuerdo sentir un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, luego las luces de colores y los murmullos, después de eso despierto aquí, ¿Cuanto tiempo paso de eso?

-Enfermera!-llamo pero nadie me responde. ¿Que clase de hospital es este? ¿Donde esta mi mamá? Oh vamos Tori tienes 17 años se valiente, levanta tu trasero de esta cama y sal a ver si alguien te ayuda!

Camino hacia la puerta con algo de dificultad, abro la puerta y todo esta oscuro, como abandonado.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto pero nadie me responde, esto esta empezando a asustarme, camino unos metros hasta llegar a la puerta de salida pero esta cerrada tapada con unas maltas negras, vuelvo a la habitación y decido buscar mi celular, trato de llamar pero no tiene linea eso si me esta asustando y mucho! Sera mejor que me vista y salga de aquí, donde esta mi ropa, fui al closet y saque unas botas negras una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short negro, ¿Quien eligió esta ropa Jade? Bueno no me veo tal mal, sera mejor buscar a alguien...

-Es verdad te juro que escuche hablar a alguien...-dijo una voz femenina, creo que no estoy tan sola después de todo... Un momento y ¿Si son personas malas? No, esto es un hospital, tal vez la policía venga, aunque el lugar parece abandonado y si son asesinos que matan gente sin razón! Oh no yo no quiero morir en un hospital abandonado. ¿Mamá donde estas? Hay que hago, que hago...

-Oye tal vez oíste mal, no debe ser nada-dijo una voz masculina, si seria mejor que se vayan y no vuelvan! Mucho mejor...

-No, vengan yo lo oí, venia de esa habitación-dijo de nuevo la voz femenina algo fastidiada, necesitan clases de auto control, que gruñona...

-Sam, vamos salgamos de aquí!-grito otra vez la voz masculina, tal vez ellos sean buenos y yo estoy aquí ocultándome en vano, sera mejor salir...

-Hola, son maleantes?-que pregunta mas estúpida pude hacer, tal vez por esto me maten!

-Vez te lo dije Spencer!-grito la chica rubia, vaya que es bonita...

-Niña no te haremos daño, yo soy Spencer Shay, ella es Samantha Puckett-dijo el chico alto de cabello negro, parecen ser buenas personas, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Soy, Victoria Vega, ¿Me pueden explicar porque este hospital luce así?-les pregunte señalando todo el hospital.

-Chica... ¿Donde has estado estas ultimas semanas? Es raro que preguntes esto cuando la cosa esta así-dijo esa tal Samantha.

-Bueno lo ultimo que recuerdo es del sábado 15 de mayo-les digo a esos chicos.

-Oh bueno Spencer dile tu...-Dijo la rubia sentándose en el piso.

-¿Decirme que?-les pregunto algo asustado, cuando alguien mira así a otra persona yo se que algo malo sucede!

-Bien, hoy es 20 de junio y hace exactamente 3 semanas una clase de virus ataco a , este virus mata a la gente y luego los revive pero totalmente cambiados, no físicamente pero sus acciones no son de humanos, comen carne humana y nunca se detienen...-dijo ese tal Spencer dejándome helada, trata de decirme que las personas son una especie de... Zombis...

-Son como... ¿Zombis?-le pregunto aterrada por su respuesta...

-Si, son zombis...-dijo la rubia volviendo a pararse.

-Oh esto es una locura! Necesito salir de aquí!-grito desesperada.

-No grites, llamarás la atención de los caminantes-me dice Samantha algo enojada...

-Okey ¿A cuantos km estamos de Hollywood Arts?-les pregunto algo preocupada por mis amigos y familia.

-A solo 3 km de aquí ¿Porque?-me pregunta Spencer.

-Vivo a solo 5 minutos de allí ¿Ustedes podrían llevarme?-les pregunto.

-¿Tienes armas en tu casa?-Que clase de pregunta es esa!

-Mi padre es policía, tal vez tenga algunas es su oficina-les respondo.

-Bien, sera mejor ir ahora, los caminantes son mas activos por las noches-dijo Samantha tomando un bate de béisbol de aluminio.

-Victoria antes de salir recuerda si una de esas cosas te muerde o rasguña estarás perdida, no hagas ninguna clase de ruido y los caminantes mueren solo si les rompes el cráneo, toma esto es para tu protección...-dijo dándome un palo con clavos en la punta.

-Bien, sera mejor salir ahora... Vega ten cuidado-dijo Samantha, al decir eso me hizo recordar a Jade ¿Donde estarás ahora? ¿Estarás bien?

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo narra Jade y así, va a ver Jori Catrina y Cam.

Chau.


End file.
